


τнє υиѕєєи ρяορнєτ

by Ashley_Rose, drunk_on_yuta



Series: Tales From Hearthstone [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Rose/pseuds/Ashley_Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_on_yuta/pseuds/drunk_on_yuta
Summary: "ι'м α ωнατ иοω?!"When Taeyong arrives in Hearthstone City, he assumes he is a normal Witch, no different than his fellow Acolytes. Little does he know, the gods have big plans for the young Hybrid in the years to come.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Tales From Hearthstone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129670
Kudos: 6





	1. The Death of The Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Jinyoung and he has an unfortunate encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING: This chapter will contain graphic mentions of death and gore. If you are bothered by this then please skip this chapter⚠️

Mark Tuan, Prophet of Hearthstone City, had not expected things to turn out this way.

Only just that morning, Elysiö, the god of Wrath and Destruction and Mark's patron god, had told him that his successor would be arriving the following week. Immeasurably excited, Mark had begun packing immediately, making plans to leave on the morrow. It would take just under a week to reach Hearthstone from his home village Baerstow, and Mark wanted at least one full day to recuperate from the long journey, so leaving the next day was the only option. Mark's parents were sad that he would have to cut short his visit, but they understood his excitement. The young Mage had been waiting four years for the gods to bring his successor to Hearthstone, and no one in his family was going to force Mark to stay.

Once the young Witch arrived in the City and successfully reached the level of Magicker, Mark would need to devote the majority of his time and energy to training the future Prophet, preparing him or her to take over when Mark inevitably died and his soul returned to the lifestream. 

"Promise me you will travel safely Mark." His mother requested as she kissed her son's cheek. "The Darkings have grown bolder of late, and have often been seen lurking in the forests outside the village."

"And the Darkings would love nothing more than to tell their master that they killed Hearthstone's Prophet." Mark's father added, his warm hand a comforting weight on Mark's shoulder.

Mark nodded in acknowledgement of his parents' warnings. "I will inform the guards in my escort, and we will proceed with the utmost caution." This seemed to relieve them, and with a few more goodbyes, Mark was on his way. 

The attack came when no one was expecting it. As they searched for a place to set up for the night's encampment, their focus was not wholly on their surroundings, and so the Darkings were able to sneak up on the small group without notice.

Rear guard Jinyoung's head exploded in a swirl of blood and black fire. Mark looked up in shock, eyes wide as the rest of the escort tried to form a protective circle around the Prophet, but it was too late. The Darkings had the element of surprise and that gave them the upper hand. 

Yugyeom was next to fall, a blast of Dark Magick splitting his body in half and spilling his intestines onto the forest floor.

Jackson was caught from behind, the magicked gauntlets of his opponent preventing the Mage guard from using his own magick. Hands gripped his neck and pulled upward, producing a disgusting squelch as his head was separated from his body. The Darking who killed him held up Jackson's severed head like a macabre trophy, watching as blood dripped down the intact spine onto the ground below. 

Youngjae and BamBam were both pierced by Darking swords, the sharp blackmetal blades bursting through BamBam's eye and Youngjae's chest. The two guards were dead before they hit the blood-stained dirt.

Jaebeom, a strong Mage and the Captain of Mark's personal guard, was the last to go. He managed to kill a couple of Darkings before a third came from thin air and caught him between swings. A sickening crunch echoed through the clearing as the Darking shoved Jaebeom's head down into his chest. The Captain's body fell with a thud, only his eyes and the top of his head visible above the bloody hole where his neck used to be.

As the Prophet, Mark's magick was in his ability to speak directly to the gods without dying, and so he could only watch helplessly as his friends were horrifically slaughtered around him. Now he was the only Mage left alive.

The largest of the Darkings; a Commander, judging from the runes imbedded in his armour; stalked over to Mark, who was trapped against a large stone outcropping. _Please help me!_ He cried silently. But the gods could not answer, forbidden by their King to alter the works of Fate. 

A sharp pain ripped through Mark's chest and he screamed in agony as shadows veiled his sight and his body fell limp. The last thing Mark Tuan saw was the Darking Commander crushing his heart in its gauntleted fist.

They had completed their mission.

The Prophet of Hearthstone City was dead without a successor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! drunk_on_yuta here. You can call me Sara, and Ashley_Rose(who is my cousin), you can call Ashley. 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, and the start of a long journey that both of us are excited to share with you guys.
> 
> This is obviously not my first story here, but it is Ashley's first. Though I'll be doing most of the actual writing, she is helping me work out all the background stuff, like character backstories and such. 
> 
> We will each have an OC in this series, but they won't be showing up till later.
> 
> If you did like it, please leave kudos if you haven't already, and also feel free to leave a comment. We always love hearing your feedback on the chapter and any theories you might have about the future of the story. 
> 
> That being said, may your heart be your guiding key, and have a great rest of the day/night!


	2. Good Friends & Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Taeyong and his friends

ѕєνєи γєαяѕ ℓατєя

Ten-year-old Lee Taeyong tapped his foot idly as he waited for his friends and fellow Acolytes to exit their classrooms. He prayed none of them would be kept late because if one person was kept behind, the others would no doubt stay and wait, and Taeyong was sure he would pass out from hunger if he had to wait another hour before he got to eat lunch. Luckily, no one had to stay, and soon the eight young boys were gathered at their usual table in the cafeteria. As they ate, they shared stories from their morning classes. Most of these were retellings for the sake of Ten. As an Elemental Witch, Ten had some different classes than the others, who all had Chaotic magick. Thus, he missed out on the majority of the fun, unless something happened in one of their shared history or general studies classes.

As usual, the instigators of this day's antics were Johnny and Yuta. The duo were infamous troublemakers, mischief running through their veins almost as thick as their magick. This particular story gave extra glee to Ten, as the targets of their mischief were some fellow Acolytes who often bullied the smaller Fae boy. Taeyong smiled as he recalled the incident.

It had been during their first class of the day, _Chaotic Magick In Theory,_ and Professor Kyungsoo was running a bit late. Because of this, the children were doing whatever they could to keep themselves occupied. Taeyong had decided to read from one of his textbooks, as he had an exam coming up soon. He'd been fully engrossed in the dusty old pages when it was suddenly slammed shut, scraping the tip of Taeyong's nose as it closed.

Taeyong looked up and frowned when he saw Siwon standing there with his buddies Shindong and Donghae. The three Fae boys were twelve, the same age as Taeil, and they loved to pick on others. Ten and Taeyong were their main targets; Ten because he was unusually small and dainty for a Fae boy, and Taeyong because he was a Hybrid.

Siwon sneered as he stared down at Taeyong, keeping a hand on the large textbook so Taeyong couldn't re-open it. "Trying to enlarge that small brain of yours, half-breed?" He taunted.

Taeyong shot back a response before he could stop himself. "At least I study like a normal Witch and don't bribe the people I sleep with to do it for me."

Siwon's face darkened. Shindong and Donghae moved to stand behind Taeyong, blocking him from his friends' sight. The older boy leaned close, his glowing teal eyes boring into Taeyong's silver-white ones.

"You don't fucking belong here, _freak._ " Siwon hissed. "You don't even have magick! Don't act like you didn't sleep your way in here just for the clout."

Furious, Taeyong opened his mouth to defend himself, when suddenly a large hand came down on Siwon's shoulder. Startled, the Fae boy turned and found Johnny glaring at him, while Yuta stared down Shindong and Donghae.

Johnny and Yuta were both younger than Siwon and the others, but they were both unusually tall for a Human and a Hybrid, respectively. At age 11, Johnny was already taller than Professor Kyungsoo, and 10-year-old Yuta was level with the Professor, so they were both a head taller than the three Fae bullies.

Siwon gulped, actually frightened by the murderous look in Johnny's black eyes. Shindong and Donghae were equally terrified because, as a Hybrid, Yuta's black eyes also glowed. Taeyong tried his best not to laugh as the three boys all but ran back to their seats.

"You okay Yong?" Johnny asked, his eyes now full of warmth and concern. Taeyong nodded, offering his friends a bright smile. "I'm fine, they didn't touch me."

A wide grin splitting his face, Yuta asked "Why don't you come and sit in the back with us today?" Anyone who didn't know the "trouble twins", would think the question completely innocent. But Taeyong knew what his friend was indirectly asking, and for once he didn't mind helping them pull off a prank since it would no doubt be revenge on Siwon and his friends.

"Sure." He replied, gathering his belongings and standing to his feet. Taeil was happy to trade seats with Taeyong, as none of their friend group liked the three Fae boys.

Shortly after Taeyong got settled, Professor Kyungsoo came rushing in and quickly started the lesson. Everything went along normally until near the end of the class.

As Professor Kyungsoo busied himself with writing something on the blackboard, suddenly Siwon's voice echoed loudly from the back of the classroom.

"Hey guys, why do you think Professor Kyungsoo was late?"

Donghae's voice replied with a chuckle. "Maybe he was knocking up some random lady."

Siwon's voice held utter disdain as he berated his friend. "Don't you know anything? Professor Kyungsoo's as gay as they come "

"Yeah," Shindong's voice piped up with a sneer. "I bet he was in the teacher's quarters getting fucked by Professor Jongin."

At this, Professor Kyungsoo whirled around, his black eyes bright with fury. "Siwon, Donghae, Shindong; apologize this instant!!"

Siwon, who'd fallen asleep on his textbook, looked up in confusion. "Apologize for what?"

"Detention for all three of you!" Professor Kyungsoo declared as he turned back to the blackboard.

Ten was dying with laughter by the time the story was over. "I can't believe you used a voice-changing spell and got away with it!" He exclaimed. Johnny just laughed.

"Who did Shindong's voice?" Ten asked.

"Me!" Yuta cackled gleefully, causing everyone to laugh all over again.

"Who was Donghae?" Ten gasped between laughs.

"That was me," Johnny replied with a wide grin.

Ten's mouth turned into an "o" as his eyes lit up with realization. "That means…."

"I was Siwon." Taeyong finished his friend's sentence with a satisfied smirk, and Ten dissolved into laughter once more.

After lunch, the friends went to their separate classes. They didn't see Siwon or his cronies for the rest of the day, which was a source of absolute joy for Taeyong, Johnny, and Yuta.

After dinner that evening Taeyong felt more tired than usual, so he bowed out of his friends' late-night shenanigans and went to bed early.

And as he slept, he had his first memorable dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! Sara here. We hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> What are your thoughts on Taeyong and his friends? What are your thoughts on Siwon and the other bullies? We'd love to hear what you think.
> 
> If you did like it, please leave kudos if you haven't already, and also feel free to leave a comment. We always love hearing your feedback on the chapter and any theories you might have about the future of the story. 
> 
> That being said, may your heart be your guiding key, and have a great rest of the day/night!


End file.
